deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Sun Tzu vs Alexandra the Great
Sun Tzu: The great chinese stratagist who wrote the book of war. VS Alexandra the Great: The famous military tactition who counquored large parts of the world . ''Who is Deadliest '' '' '' ''Edges '' Kopis vs Jian: I don't really know much about these swords but i think the jian has a longer reach so that is what i have got to go on. Edge Jian Xyston vs Zhua: The xyston has a long reach and more killing power. Edge Xyston Repeating Crossbow vs Gastraphetes: The repeating crossbow has a higher rate of fire and will riddle Alexandra with bolts before he can even load the gastraphetes. Edge Repeating Crossbow Flamming Arrows vs Ballista: This was a tough one the moblity of the flamming arrows or the power of the ballista. But i had to give it to the power and range of the ballista. Edge Ballista Who. Is. Deadliest? Sun Tzu Alexandra the Great Sun tzu is standing at the top of a hill with two of his men. They look around for any danger. Meanwhile right behind them Alexandra and two of his men are loading up the ballista. When it is loaded up they fire the bolt. One of Sun tzu’s men hears the projectile and looks to see it heading straight for his superior. He pushes sun tzu out of the way and is hit by the bolt.(3-2) Sun tzu and his other man turn around to see alexandra standing there. He gives the order and he and both his men charge. Sun tzu’s man pulls out a flaming arrow and fires it into the dry bushes in front of alexandra’s men. They are driven back by the flames and sun tzu takes the opportunity to fire a volley of bolts at one of alexandra’s men killing him. (2-2) They then run down the hill towards their opponents. Alexandra’s other man loads his gastraphetes and fires but he misses his target. He discards it for a xyston and sun tzu’s man pulls out his zhua. Alexandra’s man looks at the zhua and laughs. While he is laughing sun tzu’s man knocks the spear out of his hands and brings the zhua down on his unprotected head crushing his skull.(1-2) Meanwhile alexandra pulls out his kopis and sun tzu pull out his jian and they start to duel. Alexandra gets the upper hand and he knocks the jian out of sun tzu’s hand and is about to finish him off when sun tzu’s remaining man hits alexandra on side of his head with the zhua. Fortunately for alexandra his helmet protects him from the blow and he turns round and slashes the man’s throat and he falls in a crumpled heap on the floor. (1-1) Sun tzu seeing his chance picks up his sword and plunges it into alexandra’s back. Again alexandra’s armour saves him from serious injury and he resumes the sword duel. This time however sun tzu manages to shatter alexandra’s kopis with his jian. Now weapon less alexandra runs away from sun tzu. Smiling sun tzu gives chase. Alexandra suddenly falls over the xyston his man dropped earlier on in the battle. Sun tzu catches up with alexandra and raises his sword above his head ready to finish him once and for all. Alexandra turns around xyston in hand and plunges his spear all the way though sun tzu’s poorly protected chest impaling him. WINNER ALEXANDRA Expert’s opinion Alexandra was victorious because he was more battle ready than sun tzu was and his armour protected him from sun tzu’s weapons long enough for him to finish him off. Category:Blog posts